


she

by perksofbeingabooknerd



Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perksofbeingabooknerd/pseuds/perksofbeingabooknerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'd never tell<br/>no, i'd never say a word<br/>and oh, it aches<br/>but it feels oddly good to hurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	she

**Author's Note:**

> insp. by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XKQgnzN1jo
> 
> original song "she" by the lovely dodie clark
> 
> disclaimer: song is specifically about girls liking girls and does not apply to this ship. i merely used the plot idea of unrequited feelings as inspiration. sorry to anyone i might have offended!

It had been two days since Hero kissed him right in the middle of a bookstore.

Two days since he hadn't been able to stop smiling.

And as far as kisses went, it was...wow. John hadn't been able to sleep that night; he couldn't help replaying it in his head over and over again. She'd taken him completely by surprise, too. They’d just been sitting against a shelf laughing over something when she leaned over and kissed him gently. She pulled away after a second, most likely giving John the chance to back away. He didn’t. 

He remembered thinking it felt so natural. There was nothing awkward or forced about it. Hero had smiled at him and returned her attention to the book in her lap, and that was that. 

When she asked to meet him for coffee, John swore his heart sang. He wanted to tell her everything: that he’d thought of nothing but her for the past two days, that he wanted to kiss her again, and again and again until they cost count. That he just wanted to be around her always. She made him shine.

He didn’t get the chance.

The first thing Hero said was, “We should talk about what happened.”

“Sure, sure.”

She looked down at the tabletop. “I’ve been thinking a lot, and I think...I think we shouldn’t have done that.”

John wasn’t sure he heard correctly. “What?”

“Yeah, it was a mistake. I shouldn’t have kissed you. I’m sorry.”

It was as if she’d punched him in the stomach a hundred times. John swallowed. “Oh. I thought you...”

Hero cut him off. “No. It was a mistake. I was confused.”

This was really happening, John realized. It didn’t mean anything to her. How could it not mean anything to her?

“I’m sorry again. But we’re good?”

It took him a second to realize he should be nodding. “Yeah. We’re fine.”

Hero smiled, and John’s chest actually ached. “Oh, good. I’m glad. You mean a lot to me, John, so I’m happy you’ll still be in my life.”

He could only muster up a tight-lipped smile when she rose to leave. Could only nod when she told him she was glad it wouldn’t be weird between them.

She had no fucking clue how he felt. And she probably would never find out, either. 


End file.
